wcut_breezeclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedarpaw
Cedarpaw is a mottled, small, brownish-gray tabby she-cat, with rings around her tail, a lighter muzzle, and brilliant green eyes. History In the 'Original BreezeClan Saga' Series ''Night Breeze'' :Cedarkit is first seen as a tiny kit, who arrives at BreezeClan's camp on the second day of the first Leaf-fall. When Breezestar asks her where she was from, Cedarkit replies that she was born under the large cedar tree in the forest. She mentions that she didn't have a name, and Breezestar dips her head. She said that she would be named Cedarkit. Cedarkit squeaks with excitement, and asks Breezestar if she could meet the other kits. Breezestar laughs, and allows to to explore camp. :When Cedarkit is meeting the other kits, she forges an unlikely friendship with a new kit named Onekit. She also meets Snowkit, Brightkit, and Spottedkit. However, her best friend is Onekit. Onekit and her are shown playing throughout leaf-fall. :Soon, Cedarkit's apprentice ceremony arrives, and she is made an apprentice. She is mentored by Breezestar, like all the other kits in the nursery. She always hunts with Onepaw. However, this makes Tawnypaw, another BreezeClan apprentice, jealous. Snowpaw tells Cedarpaw that Tawnypaw has a crush on her, but Cedarpaw denies it. Cedarpaw just tells Snowpaw that they are 'good friends, and nothing more.' Brightpaw then follows by asking if SHE has a crush on Onepaw. Cedarpaw then gets annoyed, and quickly changes the subject. :The next day, Cedarpaw, Onepaw, and Tawnypaw are out hunting with Breezestar. They are on RiverClan territory, but Breezestar then says that 'it's BreezeClan territory now'. After catching a squirrel and a thrush, Tawnypaw says that he 'smells something that smells like the river'. Onepaw, ignores this, and thinks he's being crazy and literally smelling the river. However, Breezestar agrees, and begins to take the apprentices back to camp quickly. Before they can leave, they are ambushed by RiverClan warriors. Acting upon instinct, Onepaw, Tawnypaw, and Cedarpaw run to attack the warriors and protect Breezestar. Breezestar then decides to help the apprentices out, and attacks a few of the warriors. After she thought she scared the all away, she takes Onepaw and Tawnypaw away, complimenting them. A few seconds pass, and she realizes Cedarpaw isn't with them. She sprints back to behind the trees, where Cedarpaw was finding. There, she finds her unmoving body. With the help of Onepaw and Tawnypaw, they carry her back to camp, and bring her to Whisperpaw's den. :Whisperpaw gravely tells them that it was too late, and that Cedarpaw had died of her injuries. Upon hearing this news, Onepaw has a breakdown. He goes in to a state of depression, and upon the next few weeks, does not speak to anyone and barely eats. Tawnypaw is also crushed, along with Brightpaw and Snowpaw. :One day after Cedarpaw's death, Breezestar takes Cedarpaw's body to the Graveplace. She buries her there, and brings along a few of her closest friends to mourn for her. Onepaw, who is still distraught about her death, decides to stay the night at the Graveplace. Breezestar objects at first, worried that Onepaw would be attacked, since the Graveplace is so close to WindClan territory. However, after a while, Breezestar finally agrees. :That night, Onepaw has a dream, in which he is in a starry forest. There are all kind of cats there, and lots of them stood out among the others. Suddenly, after looking around, he notices Cedarpaw, who was sitting and sharing a mouse with the warrior that Breezestar had killed in attempts to avenge Cedarpaw. Onepaw sprints over to Cedarpaw, and asks her why she is sharing a mouse with the warrior who had killed her. Cedarpaw explains that Creekwhisker hadn't meant to kill her, and if she had known it was her second day as an apprentice, that she wouldn't had been too hard on her. Cedarpaw says that she has 'forgiven and forgotten', and that she and Creekwhisker were going to be 'great friends'. Onepaw is upset, and tells Cedarpaw that she wanted to grow up with her, become warriors with her, and that he didn't want her to die early. Cedarpaw frowns, and tells him that she'll always be watching over him, and when he comes to join StarClan, she'll be waiting. :Cedarpaw is mentioned throughout the book, mostly by Oneleaf to kits who don't know the story of Cedarpaw. More coming soon Triva *Stonedapple says that if she had a chance to give Cedarpaw her warrior name, it would be Cedarsong.